


The  Spy Who Came in From The Cold

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Yay!Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Clark extends an invitation, and Lex invites himself early.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> Requests: Cocoa and whipped cream mustaches, Fireside cuddling, Lex stroking Clark's hair, and a bit of Caught masturbating by the other.  
> Gifter's Note: First off, I'm so sorry for the very long delay, and hope you enjoy this anyway, even if it is almost Valentine's Day.

Winter vacation had just begun, and Clark was hanging out at The Talon, waiting for Lex. They were supposed to be checking out some cars together, which was going to be so cool. Also, he had something important to ask him, and was a little nervous about how Lex would respond. Clark's parents were shopping for Christmas presents, something they liked to do together, without their X-ray visioned son cheating and checking out the gifts, so he knew he had a few hours free. He never would spy on his presents, actually. That just spoiled the surprise. He had something else in mind, observation his father, especially wouldn't approve, but Clark was pretty sure the subject wouldn't object.

Said subject was doing it again. Lex, who as far as Clark was concerned, never had an awkward moment, was never the slightest bit unkempt, was sitting across from Clark, positively smoldering at him . That this intense, intent gaze was accompanied by a froth of white on Lex’s deliciously scarred lip, kind of gave Clark ideas. Really good ideas, or perhaps very naughty ones, depending on one’s point of view. Certainly they weren't ideas Clark could act upon at the Talon, over the ultra-sweet hot chocolate Lana had recently poured them.

They weren't ideas he could admit to out loud. Sure, it seemed like Lex felt the way he did, but the man exuded sexual chemistry. It could have been his meteor rock mutation. Some people’s exposure made them violent and crazy. Maybe Lex just became crazy hot. Speaking of which, Clark had better get his mind off Lex’s mouth before he set Lex smoldering for real, and lit The Talon on fire – again. 

Lex's tongue swept out to lick the white cream off, and he sighed blissfully. “Mmm, that is sinfully rich, and hot.”

“Yeah, you are, “ Clark mumbled to himself. “I'm glad you like it. It's Kent cream”, he said, louder. God. That did not come out like he intended. It was how he felt, but absolutely not what he'd meant to say. Lex just had this way of frustrating Clark beyond all measure. “I mean it comes from our cows.” Clark ducked his head and lifted his own mug to drink in hopes of hiding his embarrassment.

“Oh, well, now I know why it's so delicious. I've given a lot of thought to what your cream might taste like, how it would be, especially straight from the source. I bet it's so hot it's hard to get it down, but you know I always try my best.”

Clark gulped, and clamped his eyes shut until his heat vision dissipated. He had no doubt Lex knew exactly what he was doing, and how it was affecting Clark. Well, maybe not the whole “not just gay, but literally flaming “ thing.

“Is something wrong, Clark?” Lex did that thing with his eyebrow that despite Clark’s “gifts”, he couldn't manage to do, and smirked at him. The bastard.

“You…you're doing that on-purpose!” 

“Doing what? I'm just enjoying a cup of cocoa with the company of my closest friend.” 

“Everything.Your mouth. Your lips. Licking. The whipped cream..” Cripes, Clark, hold it together! Lex couldn't help getting a little messy, considering how generous Lana was with the cocoa and coffee toppings.

“Why yes, Clark, you're right. Thank you for pointing that out. I did, indeed, lick my lips. I suppose I could have had you do it for me, it would only be a minor rescue, but I'm sure you have a quota to fill.”

“Quota. Yes, exactly. I've gotta go. Um, farm chores.” Clark didn't know what he'd just agreed to. He just knew he had to get some distance from Lex, especially since they were in public, before he did something either of them might regret. “Oh, I almost forgot. You're invited for Christmas dinner.” He rushed out before Lex could respond.

* * *

Lex watched, bemused, as Clark sped from The Talon, sped being a relative term, because Lex knew how fast he could move when he wanted. Had he scared Clark off? Or did he have the same urgent desire for privacy that Lex often did in Clark's presence? That seemed more likely, considering the way Clark’s jeans seemed to be fitting all of the sudden, even though Clark was obviously trying not to show it. He loved that they were clearly on the same wavelength, even as he knew he would have to take things slow with Clark. What Lex was ready for, vs what he thought Clark could handle, were probably very different.

Lex wondered if Clark understood just how breathtakingly beautiful he was. How Lex could not stop watching and wanting him any more than he could stop the Earth from rotating in its orbit. It wasn't just his mysteries that engaged Lex’s (obsessive, he had to admit) thoughts. And so far, Clark’s ridiculous lies and obvious prevarication had not deterred him or dampened his ardor.

Putting his own half-finished mug down, Lex reached forward to taste Clark’s abandoned cup. It was probably his imagination, but he felt like there was something left behind, an essence of the true Clark that his falsehoods couldn't taint. Something extraordinary, to which Lex couldn't put a name. He just knew he needed more of it.

An invitation to Christmas dinner at The Kents? Lex had a hard time believing Clark's father extended the welcome. Lex would say yes, of course, it would be a rare treat to spend the holiday in the company of an actual loving family. Not that the Kents loved _him_ , but he hoped Jonathan would hold back his anti-Luthor vitriol. Or his anti-Lex ire, anyway. 

Lex didn't think Clark really had any pressing chores he needed to do, especially since they'd had plans to check out some cars he had recently acquired..Clark might not be allowed to keep his truck, and it would _always_ be Clark's truck, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun playing with Lex's new toys. Lex would definitely have fun playing with Clark.

But maybe he was wrong, and Clark had forgotten to feed the cows or fix the fence or something. He figured he'd just head over to the farm and see what was up with Clark and his unexpected invitation.

It didn't take long to drive over there, so Lex didn't imagine Clark would have had time to get much done. But then, time around Clark seemed more fluid than it did with anyone else. Another part of the great mystery masquerading itself as a corn-fed all-American farmboy.

Lex didn't hear him, at first. He wasn't out in the field, as far as Lex could tell. So he took a guess and headed quietly towards the barn, and Clark's Fortress of Solitude. It was funny, though not in the good way, if Lex's father had ever built him a fortress, it would probably be to lock him in.

Yeah, Clark was there, and he probably _thought_ he had solitude. How Clark wasn't freezing Lex didn't know, but he definitely wasn't. He was sprawled out on the ratty looking loft sofa, eyes closed, and jeans open. One hand, his left, Lex noted, was gripping his impressive erection with what seemed like a lot of force. The speed he was using to stroke himself was amazing. And when he actually rose a few feet in the air? Lex couldn't turn away. He knew he wasn't meant to witness this, even if it was Lex's name he was crying out.

That got him moving. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could manage back to his car, and hoped Clark didn't know how close Lex had come to catching him using his abilities in a way Clark couldn't pass off as adrenalin, or something equally ridiculous. Lex was never going to forget it, though. And until he and Clark got together for real, it was going to color his dreams and fantasies.

* * *

Of course Clark knew Lex had been listening and then watching his performance. He wouldn't ask Clark about it directly, though. He'd hint around it, make reference to ancient history or Greek Gods. Clark was going to have to take matters into his own hands, but not until he was done taking his own matter in hand, so to speak.

Lex pulled back onto The Kent’s drive, this time not trying to be unnoticed. Clark was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich with last night’s leftover pot roast. He knocked on the screen door. “Hey, Clark. Taking a break from all that hard farm work?” The inflection on hard was unmistakable. Clark pretended not to notice.

“Lex, hi! I'm all caught up. Making some lunch. Want some?” Clark offered over the other half of his sandwich, “‘S’good. Try some,”

Lex took a small bite, then a heartier one. “That is good! So, what do you think we're having for Christmas dinner?”

“So you're coming? To dinner, I mean.” Clark grinned. 

“Well, yes. I would have accepted the invitation immediately, but someone had to rush home.”

“Yeah, sorry for that. You know how it is when you forget something important. About dinner, we have ham, usually. You eat that, right? It'll be worth the visit.”

“Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss the chance to see A Kent Family Christmas. Is there anything I can bring?”

“Sure, but nothing too extravagant. Like, no vehicles, no gemstones, no wine that's older than we are. You know how my dad gets.”

“Note to self: return emerald encrusted tractor to dealer. Got it.” 

“Funny. You know you don't have to bring anything. I just want you. We just want you to have the kind of holiday you deserve.”

No gifts required or not, Lex wasn't going to arrive empty handed. He tried to think of something that each of them would appreciate, but not think was pretentious, or presumptuous.

* * *

Christmas came too fast, and took forever, all at once. Clark rethought Lex's gift ideas more times than he could count. He knew what he wanted to give Lex. He wanted to give him everything. Most importantly, the truth. Maybe he couldn't tell Lex everything, but there was certainly something major he could reveal about himself. Lex was brilliant. If Clark just hinted at the whole story, he would get it.

The card he picked had a picture of a nebula. Inside, Clark wrote, “It's a smaller universe than you think. It helps to have someone you love to share it.” Lex knew how much Clark liked astronomy. He had since well before he learned his true origins.

Clark couldn't think of any gift he could buy that Lex would want and not already own. So when they were alone, he promised Lex honesty from there on out. That would be easier said than done, but Clark vowed to try.

His mom loved what Lex brought, and even his dad was touched by his choice. It was a small still life, a bowl of apples, a small silver vase with a white tulip, and a child’s wooden toy car. The initials L.I.L were written on it in a light, feminine script. 

“Was that…” Clark’s mother started.

“My mom.” Lex finished for her. “She was always artistic. She started painting after she had gotten sick. My father never appreciated it, or acknowledged that she had talent. I mean, she knew she was never going to be famous, but she was something special.”

“Of course she was, honey, she had to be to have a son like you.” She admired the painting, and found a place for it on the entranceway wall. “Perfect.”

 

Dinner was wonderful, of course. Lex didn't have any doubt it would be, but he wasn't sure his company would be welcome, despite Clark’s reassurances. But Martha was her usual warm and gracious self, and Jonathan actually spoke well of some changes he'd made at the plant that we're going to significantly reduce emissions.

They talked amicably well into the night, over a fabulous cranberry apple pie that Lex should really get Martha to make for The Talon, or possibly just for him.

Lex was just getting ready to head out back to the mansion, when Clark looked outside. He came back with a worried expression.

“I don't think you're going anywhere tonight, Lex. The roads are awful. I guess you'll just have to take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor.”

“I hate to put you out like that. I can take the floor, Clark.” _Or we can share the bed_ Clark heard Lex say, too quietly for human ears. That sounded like a good plan to him.

“We’ll figure it out. Go on up, I'll meet you in a few minutes.” He sent Lex up to his room, staying behind a moment to talk to his parents. He spoke quietly, so Lex couldn't hear him say anything he shouldn't “I know what you're thinking, and you don't need to worry. I'm not going to do or say anything I should regret. Neither is Lex. I love you guys. I love all of you.” Clark was a little scared to admit this, but if his parents hadn't figured this out by now… 

“I know you think you know what's best for yourself, son, “ his father started. “And I hope you're right.”

“But sweetie, please be careful. Think about the possible consequences of your actions, and your words.”

“We want to believe Lex has no ill intent regarding you. Your mother seems to think he deserves the benefit of the doubt, and I'm going to try to keep that in mind.”

“Thanks, Dad. You and Mom know he can't hurt me, right? He wouldn't.”

“Of course he could. He could break your heart. That isn't invulnerable.”

 

The hours after Christmas used to be kind of a let-down for Clark, back when he was a kid. Sure, he had his gifts to enjoy. The one big ticket toy or video game his parents had scrimped and saved for with their leftover change from the year before, a new sweater his mom had knit or crocheted. There was always one for his dad, too.

But the excitement was gone, the delicious anticipation over. Clark had opened his gifts. (He liked the whole surprise of it all now, but knew he would totally have peeked if his X-ray vision had kicked in when he was a kid.) He'd seen how happy his mom seemed to be with the bottle of cologne he bought her each year, at first with a little help from his dad, but ever since he was 12 or so, he earned the money himself. 

The same was true for Clark's gift to his dad, though of course it was his mom who helped him pick out something his dad would like. This year it had been new work boots from Fordman's. Not the most exciting choice, but his dad thanked him like it was the best gift ever. At least those boots would probably last his dad a while. Certainly longer than it would Clark, who ran through his shoes -- literally-- in a month. Two, if he was extra careful.

This year was different. Yes, he loved the new camera for his telescope his parents had given him, and the sweater his mom had made. Lex’s purchase of a new TV and DVD player for the family was fantastic, as well, and not too over the top for his dad. But most importantly, he had Lex. A gift that he knew would always be worth unwrapping, always bring something new, something remarkable to Clark’s life.

Clark stayed on the floor until he was sure that his parents had gone to sleep, then he crawled in next to Lex, who turned to kiss him, and touch him with what felt like reverence. They couldn't do everything they wanted to, with Clark's parents near, but it was enough for now. Clark thought Lex was amazing. Fragile and passionate, vibrant and vital to Clark's existence. Lex's strength was remarkable There was nothing as comforting as winding down in the arms of the person you love, especially after you've wound each other up so pleasurably.

The next morning, Clark awakened slowly, more content than he could remember, as he climbed through layers of sleep. Boxing Day, he didn't know why it was called that, but the associated memory of Lex, dripping with exertion as he hit the heavy bag, brought a flush of heat to Clark's face. Also bringing warmth was the feel of Lex curled against him, the lithe, lean line of him still softened in slumber. Clark was thankful for the sudden storm that had kept Lex from returning home after dinner Christmas night. Lex had to stay, it certainly wasn't safe to drive, but more importantly, he belonged.

* * *

After breakfast, they shared the newspaper in the companionable near-silence of the crackling fireplace. Lex with the business section, Jonathan with the headlines, and Martha took the editorials. Clark took what he always called the important part. Sports and comics. He didn't spend much time reading.

Neither did Lex, as it happened. Martha glanced over at the sofa, and smiled. Clark lay with his head in Lex’s lap, eyes falling shut as Lex combed his slim, elegant fingers through Clark’s tousled curls. It had been a long time since she had seen Clark so happy, and even longer since Lex had looked so peaceful and carefree. 

Jonathan was just going to have to live with it. Their son was in love, and Martha knew without a doubt that it was reciprocated. Yes, Clark was young, or so they assumed, but he had always known his own mind. And Lex was not his father. He was flawed, like all humans, like everyone, but not irreversibly so. There was a kindness and devotion there that Lionel was incapable of expressing, and incapable of removing from his son.. 

The holiday weekend spent in their home would be the start of a chance for Lex to prove himself worthy of their trust and acceptance, the way he had done with Clark. She didn't think Clark had filled Lex in on his true origin, she and Jonathan had made their objections to that clear, even if they accepted their friendship had grown into something more. But now she felt differently. Just watching the ease they had with each other made her think that soon it would be time. Perhaps the new year would bring revelations for all of them.


End file.
